mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Image Casting for Dawn of End
Inspired by Greg Wiseman, MGW has decided to design an image casting for her story characters. She is a big voice-over fan; while writing (or during spare time), she practiced imaging the characters' voices and movement in her head for assistance. Only the 90s series (classic) of Saint Seiya was dubbed in English; most translated seiya products overseas are in Latin America and Europe. Various casting may be added. Original cast of Bronze, Gold, and Silver Saints maintains their C.V from Omega. Demeter and Four Terrae *Demeter - ??? Comment: *'Loom Pan' - Watanabe Akeno (渡辺 明乃) Author Comment: Watanabe's performance extends to girls, boys and adult women mostly. I seek out a quiet girl with a strong core. Does Pan (A boy's name) seem mischievous and fits? *'Swithen Megaera' - Itou Miki (伊藤 美紀) Author Comment: Itoh plays the big sister; usually that, a ditz, or a selfish or noble lady. Around that image. Meg is the reliable big sister with a harsh temper. *'Boron Ginga' - Kondo Takayuki (近藤 孝行) Author Comment': Formerly Chiba Susumu (千葉進歩; Welkin Gunter of Valkyria Chronicles, Kondo of Gintama, etc), but ended up being Ace Attorney's Naruhodo/Nick and Goddunnar's Go for a somewhat mature, reliable voice. It's also the voice of a heroic young man. *'Life Cycle Arion' - Takahashi Hiroki (高橋 広樹) Author: ?? Three Judges As the Judges never appeared in Omega, and the Judges have different VAs between Hades OVA and LOST CANVAS, impression will change. *'Wyvern Rhadamanthys' - Ginga Banjo (銀河 万丈) Author Comment: Hades OVA VA was Koyasu Takehito, who was Veronica in LOST CANVAS. Slightly difficult to parallel with DIO's presence. Koyasu is ranked #2 in "Merumo's Villain voice over ranking". Tsuchida Hiroshi (土田 大) was thought of first; there are different roles that I could list, but for the latter, just imagine Eren and Mikasa's father from Attack on Titan. Matsumoto Yasunori was also considered (despite being Hound Miguel), Kuroda Takuya, and Hayami Sho despite being Tokisada. *'Garuda Aiacos' - Hoshino Takanori (星野 貴紀) Author Comment: Hades OVA VA was Miki Shinchiro, who was also Aries Shion in LOST CANVAS. *'Griffin Minos' - Ono Yuki (小野 友樹) Author Comment: Hades OVA VA was Tochika Kouichi. Original Gold Saints *'Capricorn Safar' - Hatano Wataru (羽多野 渉) Author Comment: Voice of a calm gentleman; even though Iron Dragon Gajeel of FAIRY TAIL isn't too calm, it shows what Hatano is capable of. He is also Goergo Popovich of YURI on Ice, which is a better example for the image. *'Cancer Hermes' - Tsuda Kenjirō (津田 健次郎) Author Comment: There is a goofy feeling with a strange mix of charm and strength, which makes for a good antagonist that both jokes and is a threat. Hermes is the type that is a bit casual, who is interesting to talk to, but we also speak in the same way when it comes to taking a life. And any life. Underworld *'Persephone' - Shiratori Yuri (白鳥 由里), Amamiya Sora (雨宮 天) Author Comment: I was trying to go for innocence with a morose feeling, or some form of nobility. I can't decide. *Gargoyle Rouen - Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海 浩輔) Author Comment: A type of gag voice. *Kerberos Darkmeadow - Ooki Tamio (大木 民夫) Author Comment: Steels/Others *Jakov - Hanae Natsuki (花江 夏樹) Comment: From classic series and was Hyouga's friend; an adult in this series. Category:Talents